Various publications, including patents, published applications, accession numbers, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety and for all purposes.
As part of the Biologics Price Competition and Innovation Act (BPCIA), a biological drug product (produced in or derived from living organisms) may be demonstrated to be “biosimilar” if data show that, among other things, the product is “highly similar” to an already-approved biological product. The biosimilar product should retain at least the biologic function and treatment efficacy of the U.S. Food and Drug Agency-approved biological product. The biosimilar product may be formulated differently, however, from the approved biological product. The formulation may improve stability and shelf storage of the biologic drug product, and may also improve the efficacy in treating a particular disease or condition. The formulation may also improve other aspects of administration, including a reduction in patient discomfort or other untoward effects that a patient may experience upon administration of the approved biological product.
Antibody molecules may be used as biological drugs, and many such antibodies are approved for use in human beings. Antibody molecules may be produced as a biosimilar, and reformulated accordingly. There remains a need in the art for high-quality antibody biosimilars.